idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanna-Barbera: A Celebration of 60 Years
Hanna-Barbera: A Celebration of 60 Years is a a one-hour special starring the Hanna-Barbera characters. It aired in July 2017 on Cartoon Network. Plot Various characters from Tom and Jerry, The Huckleberry Hound Show, The Yogi Bear Show, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, ''Scooby-Doo ''and other Hanna-Barbera-related characters host a banquet to celebrate their sixtieth anniversary by presenting a retrospective of their film and television appearances. Characters * Tom and Jerry * Ruff and Reddy * Huckleberry Hound * Pixie and Dixie * Mr. Jinks * Quick Draw McGraw * George Jetson * Jane Jetson * Elroy Jetson * Judy Jetson * Astro * Rosie Robot * Augie Doggie * Doggie Daddy * Snagglepuss * Yogi Bear * Boo-Boo Bear * Ranger Smith * Cindy Bear * Hokey Wolf * Ding-A-Ling Wolf * Loopy De Loop * Secret Squirrel * Morocco Mole * Fred Flintstone * Wilma Flintstone * Pebbles Flintstone * Barney Rubble * Betty Rubble * Bamm-Bamm Rubble * Peter Perfect * Penelope Pitstop * I.Q. Ickly * Tiny * Bella * Dick Dastardly * Muttley * Scooby-Doo * Norville "Shaggy" Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley * Jabberjaw * Biff * Clamhead * Shelly * Bubbles * Speed Buggy * Tinker * Mark * Debbie * Goober * Ted * Gilly * Tina * Mudsy Muddlemore and Boo * Skip * April * Augie * Elmo * Inch High * Lori * Gator * Braveheart * Allstar Seaworthy (cameo) * Junior Wetworth (cameo) * Occy (cameo) * Casey Kelp (cameo) * Daffney Gillfin (cameo) Voice Cast * William Hanna and Mel Blanc (uncredited) - Tom, Jerry (vocal effects) * Jeff Bergman - Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, George Jetson, Doggie Daddy, Yogi Bear, Hokey Wolf, Fred Flintstone * Billy West - Pixie * Tom Kenny - Dixie, Boo-Boo Bear, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Loopey De Loop, Bella, Mudsy Muddlemore * Jess Harnell - Mr. Jinks, Secret Squirrel * Grey Griffin - Jane Jetson, Betty Rubble, Daphne Blake * Trevor Devall - Elroy Jetson * Danica McKellar - Judy Jetson * Frank Welker - Astro, Dino, Hoppy, Muttley, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Jabberjaw, Speed Buggy, Tinker, Elmo, Braveheart * Tress MacNeille - Rosie the Robot Maid, Wilma Flintstone * Scott Menville - Augie Doggie, Skip * Maurice LaMarche - Snagglepuss * Corey Burton - Ranger Smith * Kath Soucie - Cindy Bear * Jim Cummings - Morocco Mole, Tiny * Russi Taylor - Pebbles Flintstone * Kevin Michael Richardson - Barney Rubble * Eric Bauza - Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Goober, Ted, Inch High * Diedrich Bader - Peter Perfect * Nicole Parker - Penelope Pitstop * Jill Talley - I.Q. Ickly * Peter Woodward - Dick Dastardly * Matthew Lillard - Norville "Shaggy" Rogers * Kate Micucci - Velma Dinkley, April * Carlos Alazraqui - Biff * Barry Gordon - Clamhead * Tara Strong - Shelly, Debbie * Cree Summer - Bubbles * Michael Bell - Mark * Jo Ann Harris - Tina * Ronnie Schell - Gilly * Rick D. Wasserman - Boo * Christopher Corey Smith - Augie * Kathy Gori - Lori * Bob Luttrell - Gator Production Development Writing Voices Animation Animation for the special is handled exclusively at Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment). The animation resembles their work on Disney shows in the 1980s. Music Reception Critic response Trivia